Blinded Angel
by Seth Is Cuter Than You
Summary: The main question was to how The Authority was able to kill so efficiently. Dozens of rebel Humans and Elementals were being murdered. Then, the rumor began; the rumor that spoke of The Authority having their own Elemental of Darkness to do their bidding. Of course, no one could ever confirm it. Once there was a hit on you, it was over. contains SLASH, pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is also posted on AO3 and yes since I am posting it here I am going to start updating for this story again. It's been nearly a year. Anyway, this story will contain graphic depictions of violence, blood, and language. The main pairings, which are also a main focus of the story, are slash! Ambrollins and Centon for the most part. This is a huge fantasy AU with Elementals, magic and Familiars, and corrupt Government. Okay, please enjoy...**

* * *

The Authority had risen to power 8 years ago after the public execution of the eldest Darkness Elemental, The Undertaker. He'd been running the US since his sudden reign over the country as a young adult; around the time he discovered he was an Elemental. Back then, elementals were flourishing and although they were not nearly as populated as average humans, they were plentiful. The Authority made it their mission to change that. All elementals if, they did not conform to The Authority's rule, would be hunted down and killed. It was almost as if they expected most everyone to resist. It led to an absolute massacre that left people quaking in fear.

The main question was to how The Authority was able to kill so efficiently and effectively, as well as quickly. Dozens of rebel Humans, let alone Elementals, were being murdered. Then, the rumor began; the rumor that spoke of The Authority having their own Elemental of Darkness to do their bidding. Of course, no one could ever confirm it. Once The Authority had a hit on you, it was over. At least, that was the case until 4 months later.

The formation of the resistance group, The Voiceless, formed by leaders John Cena and infamous CM Punk led to an abrupt killing spree that may or may not have had anything to do with The Authority. It did, however, confirm the existence of The Darkness elemental. All the people who were "killed" were turned into stone. Every single one of them were statues. Only one person had the ability to do that. There was only one problem.

At no point in History had there ever been more than one Darkness Elemental alive at one time. It was historically improbable and people, who take or inherit an Elemental's power, could not use their "special ability." That was how things had rolled for centuries. This piece of information raised questions, but people had more pressing matters to worry about.

Where was The Light Elemental? Surely, he or she couldn't just be sitting around watching all of this carnage and then do nothing? For now, The Voiceless was on their own. They began to recruit people skilled with guns and hand-to-hand combat. They also built an underground HQ on the outskirts of the abandoned Mexico and formed a haven for on-the-run Elementals. It'd been 3 years and their numbers were winding down rapidly, and still the Light Elemental was nowhere to be found.

It was in the 5th year, that The Voiceless actually fought back against The Authority; the very first mission. Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Jimmy and Jey Uso, The Bella Twins along with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, made it far into the main city where The Authority ruled. The battle broke out on practically the Lawn of McMahon tower. It was the closest anyone outside of The Authority had been to the Tower in 3 years.

"They're not human, Dean. They're not some raging lunatics you can just shoot down; they're the Authority's secret weapon for a reason."

"If they're not human, then what the hell are they?"

"They're elementals."

(~~~~~~~)

"Rooomaaaaan."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Spar with meeeeeeeeeeeee."

"You know I have to file this report, Dean."

Dean let out an irritated breath and crossed his arms. Roman glanced over, eyebrow rising at the sight of Dean positioned upside down in a chair, his legs hanging off the top. "Dean, really?"

"Yes, Roman. Yes, really. You have pushed me to this. I have reached new levels of boredom and you refuse to entertain me." Dean gave Roman a pointed look, his face turning red rapidly. Roman rolled his eyes and swiveled around in his chair to face Dean.

"We have a mission. A mission with Natalya and Naomi, sorry, Slayomi, which means you need to go suit up," Roman told Dean as he closed their most recent mission file. Dean fell forward off of the chair.

"Is it the mission I think it is?" Dean asked, looking up at Roman from the floor, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Roman nodded and walked out of the small office. Oh, yes. The mission that everyone had been starving for, the mission that would no doubt cause The Authority to send out their precious, so-called secret weapon, The Elemental of Darkness; this mission, if successful, will lead to the end of The Authority. The Authority only had this power, this fear over people, because they had the super scary Darkness Elemental. Well, here's a little tidbit about Elementals: they can die just like humans. Boom, headshot, and the darkness comes a-tumbling down.

Dean bolted out of the room as soon as he was on his feet and headed down to his room where his gear waited. Dean grinned, remembering the annoyed looks Punk would give him whenever he didn't wear the full gear. He would leave out the tactical gloves, instead wrapping tape around his hands. He would all together leave out the bullet proof vest, his explanation being, "I don't look as cool." to which Punk responded, "you won't look cool with bullet holes all through your body." Dean had begun to laugh at that point in time.

"Punk, please, give me credit where credit is due; I'm the only here who's never been hit or injured the whole time I've been here." Punk had rolled his eyes at that and simply walked away muttering about 'first times for everything.'

Now, Dean didn't want to brag, but he was also a pretty good shot. By pretty good shot, it means that he's the best marksman in The Voiceless and quite possibly most of the country. Dean's eccentric and erratic nature threw people off when they met him, so they brushed him off as weird or acted as if he couldn't comprehend things. So imagine everyone's surprise when he's able to shoot a bullet at a bullet flying through the air before it hits the target they'd been supposed to be aiming at. Dean was, sadly, quite used to being ignored and pushed aside for people who "acted" intelligent. The poor fools; didn't they know that unorthodox was the new brilliant?

"Ambrose!" A smiling Natalya began to walk in pace with Dean, who had just finished wrapping the tape on his hands, and putting his custom Wilson Combat handguns in their holsters. "I'm feeling quite, no pun intended, ha-ha, fired up for this mission!"

"I like it Nattie," Dean replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He patted one of his guns. "Haven't fired these babies in a while. I thought I'd pull them out for this special occasion." Dean paused in his step and pressed the red button on the wall to his left that would open the doors in front of him and Natalya. The doors led to the drop-off zone, which was the area that everyone exited the Head Quarters. Newly installed, and stolen from The Authority, were the transporters. Slater had debugged them and destroyed anything that would lead The Authority to their front door. Titus had then rewired it and added a precise location device that allowed them to pinpoint the exact part of The Authority's Head Quarters they wanted to get into.

The plan was to transport directly into the Energy Room of The Authority's main Head Quarters, not to be confused with McMahon tower, and remove all energy sources. This would shut down not just the HQ, but all of their other bases. The Queen goes down and her followers follow.

"Are ya'll ready to go?" Naomi questioned as Dean and Natalya approached the transporters. She looked from Roman to Dean and then Natalya. She and Roman were already standing on the pads, ready to go.

As Dean stepped onto the pad, Natalya commented, "I think we need to add a little colour to our gear. I was thinking hot pink. I think it'd go really well with your eyes Roman." Natalya grinned at the big Samoan man.

"You think pink would look good with anything, Nat," Naomi countered with a small laugh. Natalya shrugged and closed her eyes, a small grin on her face as Cameron hit the transfer button.

( ~ )

It was exceptionally bright; too bright. It didn't feel natural. Dean surveyed the spacious area while Roman reported back to Daniel Bryan that they'd made it inside. The ceiling was quite high and the doors they currently stood in front of were particularly large. There were no handles on them, he noted. Dean tilted his head and eyed the large, glass tube that was in the middle of the room. It was almost like the testing tubes the older scientists had used to contain the rabid fire elemental that tried to burn down his school. Ah, yes, middle school memories.

"According to Eva, there should be an area full of computers," said Roman said. "Only after the security is deactivated will we be able to manually remove their power source." The other three members of the group nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Nattie and I will find the computers and bypass the security." Roman nodded his approval before she and Natalya headed off. Naomi had taken out her flame-infused Emperor Katana and was resting it on her shoulder as she and Natalya walked, ready to attack if necessary. It's always good to be prepared for a fight, especially in the enemy's territory.

Roman considered Dean for a moment before asking, "You want to take a look around alone and see if you can find the main power core?" Dean hummed his approval at this idea.

"I'm just wondering where all of this light is coming from…" Dean trailed off as he began to walk off. He vaguely wondered if he shot at the walls, if the security would go off. He paused mid-step and spun around to face Roman. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to uh… Stand here."

"You're just gonna stand here."

"That's what I said."

"Just… stand there."

"Yes, Dean. I'll going to make sure no one comes in through these doors, okay?" Roman makes a dismissive gesture with his hands. "Go on now, find their energy core. Shoo!" Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, but did not reply. Instead he went on his way further into the brightly lit room.

The walls being the purest shade of white did not help in reducing the room's brightness. In fact, it made it worse.

Dean was starting to grow a little confused. The room was quite bare. His little search for the Power Core was turning up a whole lot of nothing. This room was supposed to be where all the power units for the HQ were, but there seemed to be almost nothing—

Dean's hands flew down to his guns subconsciously as he rounded a corner and saw a figure. He squinted; the intensity of the light was harsher in this area. The figure was not moving from what he could tell. Dean took several steps closer, and the image of the person became clearer and clearer until he was standing right in front of the person. Dean, his hands still on his guns, eyed the person and his surroundings. It was definitely a male. The man was sitting in a chair, a dark, black blind-fold across his face. His hair was fairly long, and a quarter of it was blonde in comparison to the rest of the black hair. His ankles were chained to the legs of the chair and his wrists were chained as well. The chains on his wrists trailed off somewhere; Dean would take a look in a minute. The man looked as if he was… sleeping? Dean couldn't spot any sort of sign that the man was even breathing, but why would The Authority leave a dead guy chained to a chair in their HQ? Sensing no threat, Dean dropped his hands from his guns and kneeled down to place his ear on the guy's chest. There was no audible heartbeat. Standing back up, Dean continued to stare curiously at the subdued man sitting in a chair. He was giving off body heat, but he wasn't breathing, nor was there a heartbeat. Dean supposed he should check for a pulse but instead he reached forward and tugged at the blind fold.

It didn't move. It did not budge a single bit. Dean took a step back, surprised. "The fuck?" He let out a breath of air and began to follow the trail from the chain attached to the man's left wrist. He once again, turned a corner and noticed the walls were beginning to look more technological and the light was dimming a bit. The end of the chain was hooked up to some type of machine that had a monitor on the top and a keyboard at the bottom. Realization hit Dean like a brick. That guy was the power source.

That's fucked up.

Without thinking, Dean grabbed his gun and shot the computer screen. He flinched, waiting for some type of alarm to go off and sure enough, a shrill noise began to sound throughout the room. Dean ran back to the man and then followed the other chain, which led to a similar setting as the last. He already fucked up, might as well keep going, right? Dean shot this monitor as well before returning to the man. Dean winced as he heard Naomi yelling at him through his communicator?

"Dean, what the hell?" Naomi and Roman both hollered into the communicator.

"No time to explain," Dean breathed out, aiming his gun at the shackles around the man's wrists. One shot, shatter… Second shot, shatter…..

"Dean, why are you shooting?" Nattie asked, sounding just a tad bit calmer than his other two teammates.

"You are about to find out in a few seconds," Dean answered as the metal clasp around the guy's ankle shattered. He put his guns in their holsters and stared at the man for a few seconds. "I'm not sure I thought this through very well…" he muttered to himself. He stood to the side of the male and slid his arm under his knees and the other behind his back. He lifted up the guy and then cursed because how the hell was this going to work?

"Okay, I definitely didn't think this through very well." Dean partially dropped the guy so that he could reach for his communicator. "Okay, guys, look. I found the Power Core and—

"That doesn't explain why you started shooting, especially at stuff," Roman interrupted.

"Shut up, let me finished!" Dean barked. "The Power Core isn't a fucking power core, it's a goddamned person!" There was silence on the line for a few brief moments.

"What the hell do you mean it's a pers— oh." Roman halted in his tracks. He raised both of his eyebrows, looking thoroughly surprised. Abruptly, the lights went out and the alarm stopped. A low, robotic female voice spoke.

"Emergency, back-up power running. Ends in 2 minutes."

"Well, shit," Dean voiced loudly. Flames erupted to the side of Roman, revealing Natalya and Naomi.

"I already contacted Cameron. She's pinpointing our location and we should be beamed in at any second," announced Naomi.

"That's good work, Naomi," Roman muttered, still watching Dean and the man.

"He's an Elemental," Natalya noted. "There's no way a human has enough energy to power anything, except maybe, nothing."

"He won't wake the fuck up," Dean grumbled, lifting the man once more as their bodies began to fade from the area. In a flash they were gone.

The doors to the room slammed open, icy eyes glaring into the darkness. The darkness that was a part of him.

( ~ )

Punk stood next to Daniel Bryan as the Team rematerialized into their base. Immediately, Punk noticed the absence of a Power Core and instead, a whole new person.

"Uh, is there any reason you brought back a person and not… the uh…" Daniel waved his hand around a few times. "The Power Source you were supposed to bring back?" By the time D-Bry had finished his statement, Dean had already breezed past him, the person still in his arms. Punk turned and followed him, leaving D-Bry with the rest of the group.

"That guy was the Power Source," Roman said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled.

"Most likely an Elemental," Natalya added as she stepped off the transporter-pad. "We ran into a little problem. I'm not sure if you noticed, but he has a blind fold on his face; it won't come off. It won't even budge."

"He also doesn't react to anything; outer stimuli have no affect on him," Naomi continued before following after Dean and Punk. "Come on Nattie, Dean's taking him to the infirmary. You're a stronger Elemental than Brie is; we need your identifying skills so we can help him properly."

Punk jogged up to Dean and easily matched his brisk pace. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and assume that he's the Engery Source," he guessed as he strode beside The Voiceless's most eccentric member.

Dean sharply rounded a corner as he replied, "They had him chained to a goddamn chair. Also, he's not breathing and he's got no pulse. But get this; he's still generating his own body heat." Dean kicked open the door to the Infirmary and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I could have just opened it for you."

"Okay, uh yeah but shut up."

Brie walked out of the Nurse's office in the medium-sized infirmary. "Okay, who slammed the door and, Dean why is it you're always carrying someone when you come in here?" At Brie's words, Nikki peaked past the office door, curious.

"Ooh, but this one looks like he could be quite cute though," she commented, adjusting her snap back as she stepped out into the room. "Why don't you take the blind fold off?"

"You see that's the problem," Dean said, walking over to the bed and dropping the man there. "It won't come off. It won't even move!" Both Brie and Nikki looked incredulous, their expressions nearly identical. Brie strolled across the room over to where Dean was standing and placed her fingers against the black band covering the man's eyes.

"It must be material made by another Elemental. The Darkness Elemental's work, no doubt. It was most likely meant to block out light completely," Brie concluded.

"Why block out the light?" Naomi questioned as she entered the room along with Nattie, Roman and D-Bry. She joined Dean and Brie in the "surround the unconscious man on the bed" club. She had a sudden thought. "If the blind fold is make by an Elemental, than it can be destroyed by one."

"This is true," Daniel confirmed as leaned against the wall.

Natalya placed the tips of her fingers on the blind fold. "Let's try…" a small flame erupted across the black band and quickly spread across the material. In not even a whole second, the blind fold was gone.

Brown eyes flashed open and a sharp intake of breath was heard before the lights in the ceiling cut out and the glass broke, showering down on the members in the room. Glass everywhere continued to shatter, the sound echoing across the entire complex as each window, each light exploded into smithereens.

And then suddenly there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

(~~~)

 _"Seth you can't do that."_

 _"Seth you can't go over there."_

 _"Seth, you can't, you're not normal like them."_

 _"Seth you—_

 _"Seth."_

 _"Seth you CAN'T"_

 _"You Can't."_

 _Seth peered over the edge of his window sill, staring at intently at the snow-covered ground. He'd always wanted to touch snow. "Seth, get out of the window, you're glowing!" his nanny called over to him from the living room where she sat on the sofa. Seth took a look at his arm and indeed his veins, glowing a bright, shimmering white, were showing through his skin. "Your parents should have been back by now, Seth, I don't know what's taking them so long," his nanny continued as she kept glancing at the clock._

 _Seth plopped down onto the ground and glared at the cream-coloured wall in front of him. The longer his parents took to get home, the more tempted he was to shatter the window and go outside. What did the cold even feel like? His mom always said it was uncomfortable. Seth only half-believed her. Snow looked so pretty, it couldn't be that bad being cold._

 _…What was that noise…? "Merche, what is that noise?" Seth asked curiously, as a strange ringing sound echoed from the kitchen. Merche, his nanny, looked surprised as well._

 _"Well, that's the telephone, Seth. Let me go answer it," she answered, smiling over at him. Seth wasn't stupid; he knew something was wrong._

 _The intuition of a Light Elemental is never mistaken._

 _…._

 _A ten-year-old Seth Rollins sneakily peeked from behind his book at the teenage boy not very far from him. He was, oddly, wearing darkly shaded sunglasses. It was easy for Seth to figure out that this boy was a Darkness Elemental. With Seth being an Elemental, The Light Elemental no less, his sense of who was what was heightened dramatically. He scooted a bit closer to the teen. No reaction. He scooted closer. Nothing. He stood up and then plopped down in front of the obviously older teen. His head moved upwards a bit._

 _Seth felt uneasy by the fact he could not see the teen's eyes._

 _"What do you want?" the older boy muttered, voice startlingly deep. Seth blinked a couple of times._

 _"I wanted to say hello…" he replied slowly. He tilted his head to the left. "You're the only other Elemental at this Adoption Centre. I just thought—_

 _"Don't you know what type of Elemental I am?" the boy snapped, mouth turned down in a harsh frown. Seth laughed quietly and smiled._

 _"Duh, of course. You're the Darkness Elemental. It's pretty obvious." Seth brushed back some of the blonde hair that was falling in his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _The teen stared, or at least Seth was pretty sure he was staring, at Seth for quite a while. Seth's smile wavered and finally, the teen spoke, "My name is Randy…"_

 _…._

 _"We're what?" Randy gave Seth a flat look. Even though Seth had been hanging out with Randy for weeks now, and Randy had removed his sunglasses by the third day, he still wasn't used to seeing those almost lifeless-looking blue eyes. Seth stopped taking the clothes out of the drawers he shared with Randy._

 _"We're getting adopted, Randy. Together. The Both us. By the same people." Seth sometimes doubted that Randy was actually 16 years-old; a whole six years older than himself. His comprehension skills seem to be quite slow._

 _Randy gazed blankly at Seth for a whole five minutes. "Seth, why would anyone want to adopt me?" he asked. At this question Seth tapped his fingers against the clothes he'd been attempting to force into his bag._

 _"They're this really wealthy and popular family," Seth started, "and they have a son who's only three years older than you. They wanted to adopt me… but I said I wouldn't leave here without you." Seth awaited Randy's usually outburst of anger whenever Seth did something that would compromise his ability to get out of this godforsaken orphanage._

 _"It's a lot easier to be mad at you when you're not nice all the damn time," Randy grumbled, a stark contrast from the tantrum Seth expected. Seth grinned and tied the ends of his bag together._

 _"Don't just sit there, get packing!" Seth tossed a bag over to Randy, who didn't even bother catching it._

 _…_

 _"Seth, shut-up."_

 _"No, way this is great. You like him."_

 _"Seth, I will fucking blind you."_

 _Seth promptly shut his mouth, a grin on his lips as Randy pushed him on the swings. Seth had never played match-maker before, but there's always time to start new things._

 _…_

 _May 28th, aka, Seth Rollins's 16th birthday. What a time to be alive._

 _He'd just witnessed murder right in front of him._

 _…._

 _"Randy, why… why are you doing this…?" Seth was very aware of the quickly fading light, caused by someone he considered his best friend, his brother even. He nervously glanced around as it became darker and darker, now the only light being produced coming from himself._

 _"I gave you two options," Randy held up two fingers, his tone matter-of-fact. "One, you join The Authority; or two, you disappear from existence… We are currently in this situation right now because you didn't pick option one." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "What a shame."_

 _Seth wasn't panicking. No, he was not. Okay, yes he was. What he'd gathered from this situation was that Randy was going to turn off all of the light. If Seth couldn't see, if Seth literally lost all ability to see, he'd just fall asleep. He'd fall asleep and never wake up until there was the possibility of sight again. "Okay," Seth muttered, calming himself down a bit. "Randy, you're crazy. I'm the Light Elemental. I can just make light. I'm making light right now." Seth gestured wildly to his overall body. "I kin— gl—_

Seth was abruptly aware there was light and suddenly he could breathe again. He sat up with a gasp, an immense ache forming at his temples. What was happening…? He remembered… He remembered… Seth blinked at looked to his right. People. There were people staring at him. Why was there glass all over the floor? More importantly, who the hell were these people? He sat up a bit straighter and laced his fingers together. "…uh, hello?"

"Good news, guys," spoke the only person who was standing, "He knows how to speak." Seth recognized his voice. The man had a combination of dirty blonde and brown hair that was an unruly mess upon his head. Seth's eyes were flickering back and forth between the glass on the floor and the blue eyes of this… stranger.

"He also apparently knows how to shatter all of the fucking glass and lights in the whole building," another man announced as he stood from his semi-crouching position. This man's general aura radiated annoyance.

"I can fix that," Seth breathed as he slid off of the bad and clapped his hands together. The Glass on the floor disappeared and Seth was suddenly no longer the only source of light in the room. Silence fell. Anxiety was beginning to bleed into his calm demeanor as Seth waited for one of them to say something.

"Oh, come on guys, you're making him nervous!" exclaimed a kind-looking blonde woman with bright blonde hair. She smiled reassuringly at Seth. "So, what's your name?"

"Seth Rollins…."

"Well, hello Seth." The woman walked forward to him and offered her hand, the inviting grin still on her face. Seth decided she liked this woman. "I am Natalya; I'm a Fire Elemental," Natalya turned part of her body to face the would-be audience in the room, "That's Naomi, Roman, Daniel, Nikki and Brie, Punk and—

"Dean," Seth interrupted. He remembered from when he was still 'sleeping,' his voice and the voice of others addressing someone named Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, still maintaining eye contact. Natalya paused for a second to give Seth a confused look to which Seth responded, "I could still hear and feel when I was, uh, asleep."

"That brings us to a new question," Daniel said. "How old are you? How long have you been 'sleeping?'"

"You can't be much older than seventeen," Brie noted as she inspected Seth's appearance.

"Sixteen actually, although I guess it depends…" Seth continued to stare at Dean, feeling a weird sense of familiarity, except he knew for a fact that he'd never met this man before.

"Depends on what, exactly?" Daniel questioned, crossing his arms.

"How long has it been since the death of the Undertaker?"

"Eight years…" Punk answered immediately. Seth broke eye-contact with Dean to stare at Punk in shock. He'd been in a comatose state for eight years?

Dean knew by the look on Seth's face that he'd been sleeping for all eight of those years. Dean also knew for a fact that this kid was most definitely The Light Elemental. He was pretty sure everyone knew, but no one was saying anything about it. So, that's where the Elemental of Light had been all this time. The Authority had him locked away. "You're The Light Elemental," Dean said, bringing Seth's attention back to him. The teen nodded slowly. Daniel and Punk exchanged a look. Dean knew that look. They were going to talk to Cena.

"Alright, here's the deal," Punk said before anyone burst out talking. "Sense you are the one who found him, Dean, Seth is going to room with you. Naomi, Natalya, show him around the complex, alright?" With that, he and Daniel began to leave the room. "Also, Roman, file the mission report."

"Of course I have to file the report," Roman muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Dean watched the three people leave the room before returning his gaze back to Seth. Brie was fussing over him with her doctor stuff and he heard her tell him that she was an Earth Elemental. Nikki watched the exchange with a sort of amused grin and Naomi and Natalya were discussing something to the side. "So, Seth what exactly can you do?" he asked. The black-and-blonde haired teen frowned slightly at the question as if he were remembering something unpleasant.

"I have wings," Seth replied as Brie took his temperature; the woman made a face at whatever was on the thermometer.

"Is your core body temp always this high?" Brie practically dragged Seth over to her office.

"Is that it?" Dean pushed, his curiosity rising. Seth's mouth straightened into a thin line.

"The people I lived with were not… they didn't encourage me to use my power," Seth said slowly, "ever." Dean then noticed the trails of where Seth's veins would be were beginning to glow a dark yellow softly.

"Why are you glowing?" Nikki asked, eyeing Seth with a strange look.

Seth sighed, an edge of a groan sneaking into the outlet of his breath. "It just happens. I can't control it."

"Didn't anyone teach you how to use your power?" Natalya inquired.

"Like I said, the people I was living with did not encourage me to use them, at all." Seth pulled his arm away from Brie. "Are you finished?" Brie raised her hands up in surrender.

"I'm done."

"Well it's about time!" Dean exclaimed. "Let's go, kid." Dean gestured with his hand for Seth to follow him. Without a hint of hesitation, Seth trailed after Dean as the older man left the Infirmary. The girls who were left in the room noted this oddity. A few moments later, Dean walked back into the room, Seth behind him. "Nattie, Naomi, are you coming?"

As they walked through the halls, Dean was suddenly hit with the need to see the wings that Seth had mentioned earlier. "Yo, kid, didn't you say you had wings?" Seth glanced over at him and nodded. "I want to see them." Seth stopped walking and so did the three people accompanying him.

"Close your eyes," Seth commanded. "I mean, unless you wish to go blind," he added at the incredulous looks he got. It reminded him of when… Seth shook his head and placed his hands together.

The flash of light was so bright, Dean was pretty sure he'd gone blind even with his eyes closed. He blinked a couple of times before focusing on Seth. "Damn." Seth did have wings. They were sparkling white and created a halo of light around Seth. They were also huge. "So that's why they call 'em Angels," Dean commented. For the first time sense he woke up, Seth smiled.

( ~ )

The blindfold was off and Seth Rollins was awake. Randy knew that Hunter and Stephanie knew that Seth was gone from their HQ, but they didn't know that he was awake. No, only he did. Randy stood and continued to gaze out of the window. So The Voiceless had figured out how to get the blindfold off? They must have a Fire Elemental then. The only one Randy knew of that they had, had been Beth Phoenix, and she'd been killed along with their Water Elemental, one of those Uso Twins…

Someone opened the door to his room and walked in, closing the door behind them. "Randy," Cody whispered. "Are your glasses on?" Randy took his sun-glasses from the window sill and placed them on his face before answering.

"Now they are."

Cody opened his eyes with a sigh of relief. "Hunter and Steph wanted to talk to you." Randy figured that they'd want to. They needed to make sure that Seth hadn't woken up. He contemplated whether or not to tell the truth once he spoke with them. What difference would it make, really? They'd still send him to find the poor kid. Had Seth even aged? He probably hadn't, which meant that Seth looked as young and pretty as he did when he turned 16.

"Tell them, I'm on my way," Randy said to Cody, to which the younger man nodded. Cody was almost out of the room, the door open in his grasp, when he stopped and turned around. He walked back into Randy's room and closed the door behind him, a reflective look on his face. Randy watched him, curious as to what Cody wanted.

"Do you regret it?" Cody asked finally. Randy reached up and adjusted his sunglasses, the movement causing Cody to tense up. Randy couldn't help the small grin at that. Soon, the smile vanished.

"Regret what?"

Cody looked as if he regretted asking that question. "I mean, do you regret all of this? Do you regret ruining Seth's adolescent life and leaving him in a coma for eight years?" Cody flinched as he finished his statement. He'd probably just dug his own grave.

"Well you definitely know how to make someone feel bad," Randy laughed humorlessly and he turned away from Cody and stepped back to his window. "Yeah, I do regret it. It's too late to do anything about it now."

"That's not true," Cody countered, and his voice lowering. He walked closer to Randy as he said, "Betray The Authority Randy. It wouldn't be that hard; you're the only reason they're in power and everyone knows it. Hell, they know it!" Cody studied Randy's still figure as the older man watched the sky, the only thing worth watching, from the window.

"…It's true," Randy agreed. There was silence for a few moments. Cody cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to go, I've got a mission," he said slowly. Randy turned his head to look at Cody, at least Cody thought he was looking at him.

"Bye, Cody," Randy replied quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched as Seth made several annoyed facial expressions at Punk, whom either didn't notice or did not care. It was most likely the latter. He also idly thought that the teen looked adorable in the clothes Dean had let him borrow; a large, white t-shirt and baggy, black cargo pants. It'd been better than the skinny-jeans and t-shirt he'd been asleep in for eight years.

He, Seth, Punk, Natalya and Naomi were all in the special training room, the one made specifically for Elementals who wanted to practice using their abilities. "I can disintegrate your insides, how's that for an ability," Seth answered Punk irritably. Every few seconds, Seth's eyes would flicker over to Dean. Seth had never felt this before, but for some reason he needed to be around Dean. Seth racked his brain for any information that could explain this, but he came up with nothing. He'd read so many books about Elementals, particularly the life and history of Light Elementals. He didn't remember reading anything in particular about abnormal strong feelings towards someone they'd just met.

In fact, the only thing he could think of that fit the bill, was if Dean is his… Seth was startled out of his thoughts when CM Punk snapped his fingers in front his face.

"Earth to kid? Is anybody there?" Punk waved his hand in front of Seth's face. Before Seth could get a word out, Dean intervened.

"Punk, quit harassing the kid for Christ's sake," Dean snapped, his irritation evident. Why he was as irritated as he was, he couldn't exactly answer as to why. There was this underlying aura of irritation that he was feeling coming from Seth, but that didn't explain why Dean was annoyed as well. "He already said he doesn't really know how to use his powers, okay? How many times does he have to say that?" Seth had taken this opportunity to somehow maneuver his way over to Dean, and he now stood beside the older man.

Natalya raised an eyebrow at this movement. She leaned over to Naomi and whispered, "Does the library have any books on Light Elementals?" Naomi nodded and looked over at Natalya.

"There's a few," she responded, just as quiet. "But, they're actually not in the library. Cena has them, along with the books about Darkness Elementals." Natalya made a confused face at this info.

"Why did he take them?" she asked, eyes wandering over to make sure their conversation wasn't being eaves-dropped on.

"He didn't say exactly, but he did say he needed to figure out some things that 'weren't adding up.' I'm not exactly sure what he meant, but it definitely has to do with there being two Darkness Elementals alive at the same time." Naomi crossed her arms. "Why are you interested in them?" Natalya subtlety pointed towards Dean and Seth.

"Do you see them? Seth hasn't been awake for more than three hours, and yet their bond is undeniable. There's something supernatural about it." Nattie tapped her chin as she thought.

"I was thinking Soul Mates," Naomi offered. Natalya considered this for a moment.

"It's something certainly in that area, yes…"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Nattie and Naomi who were conversing about something and by the looks on their face, it was something interesting. Punk had been trying to teach Seth how to control the output of his power, so that the next time he woke up, he wouldn't break all of the glass in the building. "So, Seth, tell me: where did you learn that little trick earlier; the one where you fixed all of the windows and shit, I mean?" Dean asked curiously as Seth glared at an off-white dummy that was on the other side of the room.

"Well, Light Elementals can have a vague and very loose control over time," Seth began to explain. He trudged up to the mannequin and placed his hand on its chest. "I simply reversed the specific time for the glass so that it never broke." Thin beams of light began to show through any holes or spaces in the mannequin until the eyes and mouth area lit up, thick beams of yellow, tinged-red light erupted from the sockets. Seth pulled his hand away and stared at the mannequin for a few moments. A small smile spread across his face.

"What did you do?" Punk questioned. He'd been leaning against a nearby wall, watching. Seth nodded at the dummy.

"See for yourself," Seth replied, a hint of triumph in his tone. Punk pushed himself off of the wall and ambled over to where Seth stood in front of the dummy. "Go on, grab it." Punk shrugged and reached out to grab a hold of the dummy's arm. The arm collapsed, like a deflated basketball, when Punk's grip wrapped around it. Punk grinned.

"That's fucking awesome," he praised. "You really can disintegrate someone's insides." Dean whistled lowly.

"That'll come in handy when we face The Authority," he remarked. "That reminds me; you also need to be trained in hand-to-hand combat. Who better to teach you than Naomi?" Naomi looked away from Natalya to focus her attention on Dean.

"Wait, what?" Naomi gave Dean a look. "You want me to train him? You were already getting bitchy with Punk about annoying the kid; I don't want any of that directed at me."

"How do you guys even know that I don't know how to fight?" Seth interjected, sounding amused.

"Alright, well let's see then." Dean cracked his knuckles. He made a "come hither" gesture with his left hand. "Come at me." Seth eyed Dean with a calculating before his whole demeanor changed. An atmosphere of surprise was awakened when the blonde of Seth's hair turned black and his already dark brown eyes, darkened into endless pools of obsidian. Dean tilted his head. "That's new." Seth rushed at Dean with an unexpected ferocity behind his steps. He jumped and spun mid-air, intending to kick Dean right in the face.

The little shit.

"Going straight for the face, huh?" Dean accused good-naturedly. Seth paused in his movements, his demeanor lightening up.

"Uh, yeah, haha," Seth laughed sheepishly, his eyes brightening back into brown, the blonde streak in his hair returning.

"Also, what's up with that?" Dean asked, pointing a finger at Seth's hair. "Why'd your hair change?"

"Better question," Punk butted in. "Why is your hair like that in general? What's up with the random blonde streak?"

"I, uh, it's natural. The blonde-streak, I mean," Seth answered Punk. "But, whenever I fight, I have this alter ego I guess… It just happens, my hair turns black and my eyes get darker." Everyone was quiet for a few moments. What they were hearing was not typical traits of a Light Elemental, but at the same time no one here had ever met one before. New information was always being discovered.

"Alright, well, Nattie and Naomi you guys need to finish showing the kid the rest of our humble abode," Punk said. He ignored the irritated glare he received from Seth. "Dean, I need to speak with you." Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"C'mon Sethie, let's show you around!" Natalya put her arm around Seth's shoulders and guided him out of the room, Naomi in tow. Seth turned his head to gaze back at Dean with a desperate look. Dean, once again, shrugged.

As soon as they were out of the room, Punk rounded on Dean. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Dean crossed his arms and huffed indignantly. Punk waved his hand around.

"Never mind, I know what's wrong with you," Punk continued as if Dean hadn't spoken. "The over attachment, the shared moods; I don't know much about Light Elementals, but this is the only explanation…"

Dean grabbed Punk by the shoulders. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" he demanded. Punk took hold of Dean's wrists and removed them from his shoulders. He cleared his throat.

"1) Don't ever touch me, 2) it's quite obvious here that you're the kid's Familiar." Dean stared at Punk with a blank expression. Punk stared back. They sat there and stared at each other until Punk cleared his throat once more. "Earth to Dean?"

"I'm staring at you blankly," Dean began, "because I don't know what that is."

( ~ )

"So, what do you remember from before you were… asleep?" Naomi asked Seth curiously. They were in the currently empty cafeteria. Seth was sitting on a table, his legs crossed and Nattie and Naomi sat on either side of him. Seth's mouth straightened into a thin line as he thought about the memories he'd been reliving before waking up.

"I was best friends with the Darkness Elemental," he responded after a moment of contemplating. Naomi nodded, as if not surprised by this.

"That's to be expected; it's historically known that the Dark and Light Elementals are SoulMates," she explained. Seth gave her an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me," he deadpanned. On his other side, Natalya shook her head, an almost confused expression coming onto her face.

"Yeah, it's common knowledge in the books although…" Natalya trailed off at Seth's horrified look. "What's the matter?" Seth slid off the table and crossed his arms, now seemingly angered.

"What kind of a SoulMate locks up their other half and kills the President!" Seth exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. The lights in the cafeteria flickered dangerously as a tremor erupted in the room.

"Listen, Seth, you need to calm down," Naomi said, radiating calmness as she stood and took Seth by the arm to get him to sit down. She cooled the air temperature in an effort to calm him down. "You're saying you didn't know-

"No I did not," Seth interrupted. "My parents were humans and they hated that I _wasn't_. Up until they died and I ended up in an orphanage, I had never left their house! I wasn't allowed to do anything remotely related to Elementals." Naomi and Natalya exchanged shocked glances. There was no way Seth's parents could be human. It was biologically impossible.

"Seth, that's impossible. Humans can't give birth to Elementals… Only Elementals can."

Seth huffed. "And the Light Elemental is supposed to be born with blonde or white hair and light coloured eyes, regardless of race." Seth grabbed a chunk of his hair, the dark part. "That much, I do know."

( ~ )

Dolph's sword went through the rock being hurled at him as if it were butter. He grinned, seeing Cody's frustration clear on his face. The Authority's little Earth Elemental had apparently been on some type of patrol when Dolph spotted him. They were currently at one of the Voiceless's abandoned bases. Dolph didn't know what the guy was doing here but he wasn't going to miss out on a chance to take down one of the Authority's toys.

Cody's foot dug into the ground and Dolph let out a startled yelp as he was sent flying into the air. When he realized he wasn't falling he twisted in mid-air and his eyes widened. AJ Lee smiled up at him from where she now stood next to Cody. AJ was an Air Elemental which meant that Dolph was in big trouble. "Shit…" he muttered. AJ waved her fingers at him before pointing. Dolph choked as all the air was knocked out of him. He attempted to gasp but found he couldn't take in any oxygen.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" Cody sounded peeved.

"Randy asked a favour." She shrugged and her eyes glinted as Dolph struggled in mid-air, his skin quickly turning from red to a faint purple. "And then I saw you having so much fun-

AJ was cut off when Cody let out a scream of pain. Behind him, a black-haired woman in black crop-top and leather jacket tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade that was plunged through Cody's back. A hand flew up and AJ staggered backwards to avoid being hit by a different blade. The black haired woman lifted her foot to Cody's back and pushed him off her dagger. Cody fell to his knees, in shock, grasping at his chest as he coughed up blood. Dolph dropped to the ground at the distraction and gasped in a desperate breath. AJ glared at the pale woman in front of her hair, the twin daggers glinting in the sun. The woman flicked her wrist, Cody's blood flying off the dagger and onto the grass.

"Your turn," a British accent drawled. AJ lifted her hand at the woman which elicited a laugh. "Nice try, but you're not the only Air Elemental around here."

"Paige! Quit playing around and take her down!" Dolph gasped as he struggled to his feet. Paige rolled her eyes before flying at AJ. She aimed for the shoulder which the smaller girl promptly dodged and grabbed Paige by the arm and tossed her into the crumbling wall of the former Voiceless HQ. Before Paige could react AJ flew at her and they crashed through the wall. Straddling the pale woman once they landed, AJ brought her fist back and attempted to punch Paige in the face. Paige barely moved her head in time and the ground shattered at the impact. With a growl, Paige dug one of her silver blades into AJ's thigh and sat up. AJ gasped as Paige stuck her other dagger into her upper chest.

AJ flew off of Paige and carried herself back outside on the wind. She collapsed near Cody and shakily brought her hand up to the com in her ear. "AJ to base, we need back up…" Paige stumbled out of the debris and stalked over to AJ, a determined look on her face. Dolph picked his sword up from the ground and began to approach the two downed Elementals.

"What are you two doing here?" Dolph demanded as soon as he was directly in front of AJ. The small woman sneered up at him.

"Just kill us; we're not going to betray the Trust!"

"What? To the Authority?" Paige demanded. She pulled out a napkin and began to wipe blood off her jacket. "I still don't understand this blind loyalty to them. I mean, they killed off so much of our kind!"

"Not to The Authority, you dim-witted morons!" Cody suddenly piped up. "None of this is actually about The Authority…" Cody burst into a coughing fit and blood splattered on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Dolph asked, eyes narrowing. Cody looked him straight in the eye.

"It's all about The Darkness Elemental," AJ answered with a smile. "The one you guys can't seem to find~"

"Until now, anyway…"

Paige and Dolph both spun around, weapons ready. A tall, heavily tattooed man stood with his arms crossed and a general sense of boredom about him. His arrival had seemed to dampen the brightness that the sun provided. His eyes were hidden behind shades.

"Oh shit," Paige breathed. Dolph swallowed.

"We're fucked."

(~)


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron waited with thinning patience for Dolph or Paige to reply, but there was radio silence. She adjusted her headset and looked to Eva. The pseudo-redhead was eyeing the monitors with obvious worry. She typed a few things and then stared harder at the screen.

"This simply isn't possible…" Eva said slowly. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Girl, are you just going to leave me over here in suspense?" Cameron leaned over. Eva sighed and gave Cameron a distressed look.

"I think…we just got… an appearance… from The Darkness Elemental…" she said little by little. Cameron leaned back into her seat.

"Should I make the call?" she asked lowly. If the reason Dolph and Paige were silent was because of The Darkness Elemental…

"I don't know!" Eva was frantic. "I could be miscalculating something but I just…" Eva moaned in distress and brushed her hair out of her face. "An energy signature like this has never appeared on my monitor."

"We need to tell Punk, then," Cameron said, standing. She slid her headset off. "Look, I'll go alright? You track the sig." Eva nodded as Cameron left the room. She looked back at her monitor and frowned at the energy readings. There were similarities between these readings and the ones that Seth had given off upon waking up. That didn't make any sense. If this was the Darkness Elemental, then the signature should be the opposite of Seth's. It almost was, until it got to a certain level. Then, the lines intersected and lined up perfectly before deviating again.

Cameron ran through the halls and checked for any sigh of Punk in each room. Where was that jerk?

"Then that means I'm _not human_ , doesn't it?" Dean's voice echoed in the hallway. Cameron came to a stop and backtracked to where she heard his voice come from.

"Dean, stop yelling!" Bingo. There was Punk. Cameron ran to the Elemental Training Area and burst into the room. Dean and CM Punk hardly acknowledged her and she scowled.

"I'm sorry; I've just been told my whole life _is a lie_ so excuse me if my tone of voice is too much for you!" Dean's hair had fallen in front of his face giving him a crazed appearance. Punk had the audacity to roll his eyes at Dean.

"Really, it's not even that serious. No, you're not human, you're a magical being whose only purpose is to protect Seth. Everything else that has happened up until this point, has happened and isn't any less true."

"Excuse me," Cameron said. She was rudely ignored.

"This doesn't make any sense, a familiar is usually at its Elemental's side at birth!"

"A lot of things don't make sense right now, Dean. This isn't a first."

"You guys," Cameron tried again. Again, she was disregarded. She pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip. "A Darkness Elemental just attacked Dolph and Paige!" She hollered. CM Punk was on her in an instant.

"What?!"

Cameron took him by the arm and dragged him into a run back to the Computer Room. Dean quickly followed suit. "Eva was picking up some strange readings and well, she's pretty sure it's him!" she explained as they raced through the hallways. Eva was studying something meticulously on her screen as Punk, Cameron and Dean entered the room. Punk leaned over her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh, uh," she cleared her throat. "I've pinpointed the exact location if you want to send people in…?" Punk shook his head.

"Who else was there?" he demanded.

"An Earth Elemental and an Air Elemental, Paige showed up as Dolph was losing consciousness." Eva swallowed at Punk's serious expression. "What is the plan?"

"This is a problem," Punk said simply, eyes never leaving the computer's screen. "I need to get Cena."

 _Oh damn_ thought Dean. The base hadn't seen Cena since their departure from their old base. Punk left the room without another word. The atmosphere was tense. If Punk needed to get Cena, then this was far more serious than they expected.

Cameron settled into her chair next to Eva and put her headset back on. Dean stood in the silence of the room for a few more moments before leaving to seek out Seth. Turned not to be hard to find the Light Elemental; Dean ran right into him.

Seth stumbled backwards and glared up at Dean. "Watch where you're goin, jeez." Seth frowned at Dean's expression. "What's the matter?" Dean tapped his fingers against his collarbone.

"Punk is thinking of calling out Cena," Dean responded. Seth made a confused expression, bringing his fingers to his temples.

"Cena… as in… John Cena?" Seth asked slowly. Dean blinked in surprise down at him.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Seth pursed his lips.

"I know him…" A smile, though Dean wasn't sure of its sincerity, stretched across Seth's face. "Let me know when he's out and about, alright? I'm excited to see him again. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You've been asleep for 8 years and awake for a few hours and you want to go _back_ to sleep?" he questioned. Seth's smiled turned crooked.

"I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden," he muttered and began to walk away. Dean watched him go with a strange sense to follow him and make sure he got to his room alright, which was absurd, so he ignored it. He traced Seth's steps back to the cafeteria where Natalya and Naomi looked strangely guilty and sitting at a table. Dean huffed out a short laugh and placed his hands on his hips, his head tilting as he approached. Natalya smiled while Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"What did you guys do?" Dean asked. Naomi scoffed and crossed her arms.

"We didn't _do_ anything, Ambrose. Seth wants answers and we can't exactly provide them and he got frustrated and stormed out of the room," Naomi replied, raising an eyebrow. Dean raised his hands in the air in a surrender-type pose and took a step back.

"Hey, hey, hey it was just a question, you ain't gotta bite my head off," he protested. Natalya chuckled and then sighed.

"He was right about something though," she commented. "Historically, Light Elementals have had extremely pale hair, basically white, if not white." Dean shrugged and motioned haphazardly to his head.

"He's got the random blonde patch, isn't that enough?"

"It's just weird, is all I'm saying," Nattie said with a shrug. Noami nodded slowly in agreement while Dean thought for a moment.

"That reminds me; Punk is getting Cena and Seth knows who Cena is, and oh yeah, The Darkness Elemental made an appearance," Dean listed each thing on a finger. Naomi and Natalya stood simultaneously.

 _"What?"_

( ~)

"Now that Seth is awake, we have to initiate the plan…" Cody winced and leaned back towards the bookshelf beside him as Damian wrapped gauze around his abdomen too tightly. In response, the man rolled his eyes. AJ was positioning the newly made statue of Paige, as they were in Randy's "Trophy Room." The ravenette's hand was outstretched and her eyes widened in shock. AJ leaned back to examine the pose and shrugged before turning to face Randy. She limped over to a chair next to Cody and plopped down with a sigh.

"We have no choice," Randy muttered, his finger ceaselessly tapping on the table he was leaning on. "If I am right about Seth, and I know I am, then he is the key to this plan being a success." Next to him, Kane crossed his arms.

"And what if you're wrong?" he demanded. Randy turned his head to look at the Fire Elemental.

"I'm. Not. Wrong." Randy walked over to the shelf near Cody and pulled a book off. "He has all of the signs. Read for yourself." He tossed the book at Kane and the tall man barely caught the flimsy book.

"It still doesn't make sense to me as to why it is him and not you," Damian professed. Randy stiffened and Cody swallowed.

"Damian, if I were you, I'd shut that down right now," AJ suggested as she curled a finger in her hair. Damian huffed.

"I cannot be the only one who is thinking it; something like this was meant for…" Damian trailed off as Randy reached up and yanked his shades off of his face. Everyone in the room immediately shut their eyes.

"Now that you've all _shut up,_ " Randy seethed, "here's the goddamned plan. No doubt that The Voiceless are going to bring out Cena now that I've shown myself. I'm going to show myself again; you all are going to make sure Stephanie and Hunter don't follow through." Randy took a deep breath and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

For a few moments, the room was silent until AJ opened her eyes and turned them on Damian to glare. "Nice going, brainiac, you almost got us all killed!" AJ snapped. Cody pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do _not_ need to be getting grey hair from stress! I'm too young, not to mention good-looking, for that!" he exclaimed. "Alright, let's go."

(~)

 _Seth slid into Randy's lap and raised his hands to grab the shades on Randy's face. Immediately, Randy's fingers were around his wrists. "Do not," Randy commanded. "The Medusa stare has finally kicked in…" Seth frowned and pulled his arms away from Randy._

 _"I'm immune, Randy."_

 _"I don't want to risk it…" Randy admitted. Seth rolled his eyes and reached up once again, this time Randy didn't stop him. He took the glasses off and then, once again, rolled his eyes. Randy's eyes were closed._

 _"C'mon now, Randal, show me them baby blues," Seth coaxed. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Randy's._

 _"My eyes are not baby blue," Randy grumbled. "You must be thinking of John." Seth laughed._

 _"Quit stalling, sunshine," he retorted. Randy frowned. He opened his eyes and met Seth's dark brown ones. Seth grinned._

 _"See? Told ya so…"_

 _"John's immune too," Randy blurted. Seth blinked in surprise and leaned back._

 _"I thought John wasn't an Elemental."_

 _"He's not."_

 _Seth quirked an eyebrow. "Now I know you guys are meant to be," he laughed. Randy stared at him with a strange expression, like was contemplating something. He pulled Seth closer to him and the younger boy startled at the movement, startled at their sudden closeness. "What are you do-_

 _Randy pressed their lips together. It was quick and soft and over before Seth could fully process it. "Uh," Seth uttered quite intelligently while Randy laughed._

Seth awakened, this time without causing every light in the vicinity to explode. He knew without having to open his eyes that Dean was in the room with him. "Watching me sleep like a stalker, eh?" he grumbled sleepily. He heard a breath of laughter.

"It's my job," Dean responded wryly. "I'm your Familiar." Seth sat straight up, blanket flying off of him and lights flashing on. He wasn't even sure why he reacted so dramatically when he didn't even know what the hell a Familiar was. But, today, a bunch of bombs were dropped on him so he kind of expected this proclamation to be one as well.

"What the hell is that?" he hissed. Dean shrugged and leaned back against the chair.

"I'm, like, your magical, guardian-thingy," Dean elaborated. Seth stared blankly at him. Dean shrugged again. "I'm just as confused as you are. Now, let's go. Punk called a meeting for everyone in the base; Cena is going to be there," he added. Seth perked up at the mention of John and slid out of the bed with a newfound eagerness.

As they walked through the hall, Dean felt himself gravitating closer and closer to Seth and he knew the black and blonde haired kid was doing the same. It was kind of annoying, this over attachment thing . He hadn't even slept with the kid yet!

Yet. Yet, indeed.

Any chance of this going to be civil a civil meeting was crushed as soon as they walked into the Planning Room. Seth's eyes were instantaneously on John, who was sitting at a far corner of the large, round table that took up the middle of the room. "YOU!" he thundered, his wings materializing and nearly blinding everyone in the room. He leaped across the whole room and tackled the man out of his chair. "This is all your fault!"

"What the hell!" Nikki exclaimed as she stumbled out of Seth's way. She'd been sitting right next to John.

Yeah, Dean thought, What the hell?

Everyone in the room, except for Dean, had taken out and lifted at least one weapon; in Punk's case, he had two guns aimed straight at Seth. From where he lay on the floor, Cena lifted a hand, indicating for them to stand down. "Seth," he said quietly. Seth's fingers were gripped tightly in John's shirt, his knuckles turning white. "Calm down." Seth laughed maniacally.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, _John fucking Cena,"_ Seth growled. "This is _your fault!_ YOU are the one WHO PUT THIS BULLSHIT IN RANDY'S HEAD!" John sighed.

"And, I'm trying to fix it; you bashing my skull in isn't going help anyone," John continued calmly. Seth released John's shirt but continued to sit on top of Cena with a frown seemingly permanent on his face.

"Eight damn years, John! I was asleep for EIGHT YEARS!" Seth pounded on John's chest with his fist.

"Yes, I am well aware…"

"So, I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion," Daniel Bryan interrupted. "But we have some pressing matters to attend to…"

"Shit," Eva cursed from the other side of the room, causing everyone's attention to be turned to her.

"Eva, what is it?" Punk questioned, as she stared intently at the tablet in her hands.

"Guys, this isn't good," she managed to get out just before the power went out and everything was blanketed in Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness didn't last, as Seth's wings lit up the room. He jumped to his feet, ignoring John for now. He knew exactly who was here. Behind him, John stood. "I'm guessing that wasn't a power outage," Daniel muttered.

"You're damn right it wasn't," Seth hissed. He hovered a few inches off the ground before darting out of the room, bringing the only source of light with him. Although no one could see it, Punk rolled his eyes.

"Eva, Cameron, how quickly can we get the lights back on?" John asked as Punk gathered up the fighters.

"I'm not sure… Seth might be the only one who can undo it if it was caused by the Darkness Elemental," said Eva dejectedly as she attempted to get her tablet to work.

"Dean, come with me…" Punk trailed off as Dean raced out of the room after Seth. He rolled his eyes again. "Bellas, Roman, with me. Natalya, light up the halls with fire. Cameron, alert everyone else in the building to prepare for attack and be on guard. Let's move."

"Seth, you really need to slow down!" Dean called to Seth as he chased after him. "I don't think the guy is going anywhere anytime soon!" Seth glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

"Well, you don't need to fucking follow me." Seth crossed his arms as his wings carried him through the darkened hallway, only illuminated by his wings. He went around a corner and stopped. In less than a second, Dean also rounded the corner.

"Listen, you gotta stick with me, alright?" Dean took out one of his handguns and twirled around on his fingers. "This Darkness Elemental is probably after you, or whatever." Seth scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Protect me? Randy will turn you into a statue before you can pull a trigger," Seth muttered as he observed the halls for movement. Randy had stretched shadows across everything. He could probably disintegrate them all if he focused. He could also probably disintegrate everyone within the building if he messed up.

"Rumor has it, he wears shades," Dean drawled, still twirling a gun around his finger. "I'll put one in his head before he lifts a hand to take 'em off. 'Sides, I'm your damn Familiar. I gotta be by your side." Seth raised an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely _okay_ with the thought of Randy dying or being killed.

"Well, we have to find him first," he replied with a sigh. "He's masking his presence. There are other Elementals in here too. Just, be careful…or whatever…" Seth looked away, feeling wind blow.

Dean laughed, but his gaze became deadly and he raised his guns. "Don't worry, Doll. I've gotten this far without dyin'—

He fired just past Seth's shoulder, causing the younger man to stiffen. Seth looked over his shoulder to see a tan-skinned woman lying haphazardly across the floor. "I am not cleaning that up." Dean gestured with his gun to the blood splattered across the wall and pooling beneath the woman.

"Did you kill her?" Seth asked slowly.

"Boom! Head-shot, baby," Dean replied with a grin. "I never miss."

* * *

If there was one thing Punk hated, it was waiting. He especially hated for some bitch-ass, cowardly elemental to show, instead of throwing things around with air. He dodged another chair that was flying way too fast for comfort and hopped onto one of the tables. On the other side of the cafeteria, Brie had frozen Summer Rae who had been in the middle of swinging a sword; the target being Nikki's neck.

Nikki slid past Brie and stood, breaking into a run just as Summer broke free of the frost. She tackled the blonde man that'd been with Summer. He used her momentum against her and flipped her over his shoulder. Fortunately, she landed on her feet and was ready to block the kick he aimed at her. She, however, was not expecting the blades attached to his shoes. She cried out in pain and backed away, examining her arms. Two long, vertical, red stripes trailed down them. She glared at the blonde who only smirked.

"Your pants are ridiculous, by the way," she spat out. She bent to pick her snapback off the ground and tossed it onto a nearby table.

"Sounds like something an uggo would say," sighed the blonde as he brushed a strand of hair from his face. His other hand, he waved around and humanoid, fiery figures quickly formed in the air. Nikki glared and slammed her foot into the ground, the earth beneath is rising up and surrounding her body in an armour.

Punk stopped observing the makeshift battlefield and looked down. Before he could react, a hand burst through the table and wrapped around his ankle. He was pulled down through the table and landed hard on his back. He groaned as a small body slithered up his. "Goddamnit, AJ!" He reached down his pants and pulled out the pistol he always kept handy.

"That's no way to say hello!" AJ exclaimed. She yelped and leaned back far, her hands placed on the ground behind her, as the gun went off several times. She flew off of Punk and the Resistance leader stood. He shook out his arm with an irritated mumble, before aiming and firing once more.

* * *

It's not that he lost Seth, per se, it's more like Seth is no longer in his field of vision and he's not exactly sure which way the boy went. That isn't lost. It's _unsure of the current location of_. It may have some (many) similarities, but it isn't the same thing.

"Fuck, where is that motherfucking Angel?!"

Okay, it's the same damn thing.

Dean squinted in the darkness, his back pressed to the wall. No one was sneaking up behind him, no-no, not today, sweetheart. "Seth, I swear to GOD. I've got this really annoying, uncontrollable need to have you in my sights at all times. SO! DO ME A FAVOUR AND SHOW YOUR ASS UP!" Now was not the time for proper grammar.

"So, this is the fabled Dean Ambrose," a deep, rough voice said quietly. Dean squinted harder. A hand suddenly reached out in front of him and pulled him forward. He was now face-to-face with a tattooed man wearing some really _fucking ugly_ sunglasses. Seriously, who the hell said those looked good? They lied.

Wait. Sunglasses. Ah…

"Holy shit," Dean breathed, his eyes widening. "You're the god-motherfucking-damned Darkness Elemental." The man smirked.

"Good guess," he laughed. He took off his shades. Dean flinched. ..

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell?" the Darkness Elemental (Randy, Seth called him Randy?) pushed Dean away, confusion clear in his eyes. Dean was just as confused. Too many confusing things were happening today. He'd just looked Death in the eyes and lived. A flash of light burst into the hall, followed by an enraged,

" _RANDY!"_

The darkness was dissipating from the halls, evaporating like fog in sunlight. The light was getting brighter by the second and Dean noticed that, strangely, Seth's blonde patch was bleeding into the rest of his hair…? The blonde in his hair was spreading…

Randy was attempting to cover his eyes while simultaneously fending off Seth's vicious attempts at clawing them out. A dark shadow appeared beneath him and he sunk into the floor, causing Seth to land fall a few inches to the hard ground. He growled and slammed his fist into the floor, punching a hole into it. His veins were glowing a dark yellow, looking almost like well-placed glow-in-the-dark tattoos. He spun around and looked at Dean.

"You're not stone?" he gasped, eyeing Dean incredulously.

"I know; I'm disappointed too," Dean drawled sarcastically. Seth flushed, and the glow from his veins began to fade, as long with some of the light in the hall.

"I'm not disappointed…I…I was kind of worried…" Seth rubbed the back of his neck.

"Worried? About me?" Dean leaned forward a bit to look Seth in the eye. "Maybe you should try not abandonin' me in the dark!" Seth's dark eyes flashed and he took a step closer.

"How about you try learning to keep up!" he retorted.

"Or maybe don't be an inconsiderate little brat; some of us don't have wings."

"Stop acting like I'm a kid! We're like, the same age!"

"Are you trying to say I look like I belong in a middle school classroom?"

"I'm 24 you ass," Seth growled, his veins lighting up again, the light returning. Dean smirked and straightened.

"Now could you turn the lights on?" Dean asked, smirk still on his face. Seth huffed and closed his eyes to concentrate… when Dean abruptly screamed in agony. Seth jumped, startled, his eyes flashing open. Dean fell to the ground and Randy stepped over his body and approached Seth who was still in shock.

Seth backed into the wall, staring up as Randy as the taller man crowded against him. "I stand by what I said eight years ago…" Randy muttered. "You have two options: Join me, or disappear." Randy reached up to touch Seth.

"No!" Seth screamed and pushed Randy away, a flash of light erupting and making the entire area unbearably bright. Randy groaned and backed away, covering his eyes. "Stay away from me!" Randy wrapped himself in shadows and disappeared in a black mist. Seth was breathing heavily and the light dimmed to a more comfortable tint. He stumbled over to Dean, who was unconscious and bleeding out on the floor.

Seth's legs trembled as he kneeled next to the dirty blonde. "Where is he bleeding from?" He rolled Dean over to see the bottom part of his shirt soaked in blood. "A fucking stab wound?" Seth literally had no idea what to do. He didn't know where anyone else was and he couldn't leave Dean here or carry him. He wrapped his arms around Dean and closed his eyes. He was the damned Light Elemental, surely he had some sort of healing power. He pressed Dean close to his body, ignoring the blood that was now soaking through his own shirt, willing the man to get better.

The silence in the hallway was killing him. Seth took a deep breath and channeled any positive energy he could muster and shifted into Dean. "FUCK!" Dean abruptly jerked out of Seth's grasp, his veins glowing that odd yellow that was usually on Seth. His fingers went to his abdomen, where there was still blood but no wound. "The hell did you do?" he questioned. Seth shook his head because he had no idea what he just did. He didn't particularly care. He lunged at Dean, hugging him tightly again.

"You little shit, stop making me think you're gonna die…" Seth cleared his throat and released Dean, standing up. "We should go check on the others." Dean nodded slowly, giving Seth a strange look. The glowing in his veins was fading. "By the way, what did he stab you with? I didn't see any type of weapon on him…" Dean huffed out a breath.

"Kid, there is so much I gotta explain to you about Elemental powers. Long story short, he stabbed me with a fucking shadow."

* * *

"Call the retreat," Randy growled to Cody as he materialized next to him. The smaller Earth Elemental looked surprised.

"Did something happen?" he asked. Randy licked his hips and let out a humourless bark of laughter.

"Seth's Familiar was there. I didn't think he had one. We're gonna have to provoke an attack from them. We need them to come to us." Randy offered no other explanation to a still confused Cody.

"Alright then…" He muttered before talking into his comm. to signal the retreat.

(~)

Punk stormed back into the meeting room, looking extremely pissed off. He pointed a finger at Cena. "What the ever-loving, unholy, _hell_ is going on?!" He tosses his gun somewhere and motions at Eva and Cameron. "Leave us! We gotta talk!" Cameron grabbed Eva by the elbow and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Daniel raised an eyebrow as Punk stormed over to John. "How the fuck does the kid know you? And what the hell was he talking about earlier?" John sighed.

"Seth knows me, because my family adopted both him and Randy, together. Really, my parents just wanted Seth; he was the Light Elemental, a symbol of all things good and pure. But, Seth wouldn't come without him and I… Well, I figured out I was Randy's Familiar, which was the icing on the cake. My parents adopted them both. We all lived together," explained John. Punk stared John down.

"What about the other part?"

John hesitated. "Seth wasn't…wrong."

"So you're the reason this stupid war started," Punk deadpanned. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I told Randy _the truth_ and he did not react like I thought he would. I certainly didn't expect him to go and start a war." John wiped his hand down his face. Punk laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, boy. What the hell did you tell him?" Punk demanded. John stared at Punk while Daniel intently watched the conversation. John looked away for a moment before looking to Daniel Bryan.

"This does not leave this room," he commanded, suddenly too serious for anyone's comfort. Punk leaned forward.

"Alright captain. Now what is it?"

John reached under the table and pulled out a book. It was old and battered looking, the edges frayed, and when he opened it; some of the pages were ripped and stained. "This book…depicts the signs of the Apocalypse, and everything that follows."


	6. Chapter 6

Punk stared blankly at Cena. Was he serious? Now was not the time for fairy tales. "The Apocalypse? Really?" John sighed and Punk crossed his arms. Beside John, Daniel scoffed.

"Yes, really. The Apocalypse describes the destruction of humankind." John pointed at the book. "Notice how I said humankind; this book is about the destruction of Humans and the rise of Elementals. Randy wants to make it a reality." John began to flip through the book's pages while Daniel read over his shoulder.

"If you're Randy's familiar, how are you fighting against him?" Daniel asked. "You're supposed to protect him." John blinked and sucked in a breath.

"Well, a Familiar can do whatever they want, even go against their nature."

"But if Randy commands you to blow us all up, you'll have no choice but to do what he says," Punk said flatly. His fingers twitched near the gun in his belt. John shrugged, ignoring the threat.

"There's a reason I didn't leave this room."

"This is all Bullshit!" Punk yelled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Give me that book, what does it even say?" Punk grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, scanning the words before he froze. Daniel noticed this and walked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked. Punk looked up at Cena.

"This can't stay a secret; you have to know that," said Punk. John tapped his fingers on the table.

"I don't know; I've kept it a secret this long…"

Punk barked out a laugh and showed John the page he was on. "It says right here that the first sign of the 'coming end' is TWO DARKNESS ELEMENTALS LIVING AT THE SAME TIME!" Daniel raised both of his eyebrows and snatched the book from Punk to see. Punk pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. This was honestly unnerving. The Undertaker and Randy Orton were both alive at the same time.

"It also says that another sign is two humans giving birth to a Light Elemental who 'Isn't all the way there,'" Daniel added. He shook his head and looked at Cena. "What does that mean?"

"I'm… I don't know what that means, to be honest," Cena sighed. "But if you read the whole book, so many things line up with what has happened here." Daniel stared hard at John.

"But, doesn't that mean we're fighting a winless war?" he demanded, closing the book. He dropped it on the table in front of John. "You got us all together for nothing then?" John slowly shook his head and stood, grabbing the book.

"There is a way to stop it." John flipped through the book idly, not actually looking at it. He shook his head and sighed. Punk cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," he snarked. "What is this way?"

"You're not going to like it."

* * *

"We need to kill Hunter and Stephanie," Randy announced. "And we need an Elemental to do it. We need an Elemental that isn't one of us." The Elementals surrounding him stared. Cody grinned. He didn't know if Randy was taking his earlier advice or if he planned this all along, but he was completely down this plan. The question was, how were they going to make it happen?

"How are we going to do that? Any Elemental who isn't us is either a Statue or with The Resistance," Tyler drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly," Randy replied. "We're going to lure The Resistance out in the open by handing over Stephanie and Hunter."

"How are we going to do _that_?" AJ questioned. Randy groaned and rolled his eyes even though no one could see it.

"Can I explain everything first! Goddamnit! Just shut up for like, five minutes!" Randy rubbed his temples. "Here is the plan."

(~~~)

 _"You need to do it."_

Do what?

 _"You need to do it."_

"Do what?!"

 _"Kill them."_

Who?

 _"All of them."_

"Earth to Seth?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Seth's face. After getting the boy to light the place up, he'd zoned out for whatever reason. Dean huffed and narrowed his eyes at the Elemental. No one had ever said the Light Elemental would be so weird. Seth had been staring at the wall for 10 minutes now!

Dean tapped his fingers along his collar bone as he waited for some type of response from Seth. "Ambrose," Natalya said as she approached. She looked grim. Dean resisted groaning. Couldn't they catch a break?

"Hey, Nattie. What's the deal?" he asked. Natalya shook her head and sighed.

"The attack was a front. Someone stole all the data we had on other Resistance bases across the country and in other countries. Everything we knew about the The Authority's base is gone as well," she explained. She shook her head again and then looked to Seth. She gestured at the boy. "What is he doing?" Dean shrugged and moved so he was leaning against the wall next to Seth.

"I don't know. He's been like this for awhile now," muttered Dean. His shoulder twitched and he tilted his head as he stared at Seth before meeting Nattie's eyes. "Where is everyone else?" Natalya shifted from foot to foot. She looked away for a moment.

"Punk, Cena and Daniel are still in the meeting room…" Natalya counted off on her fingers. "Eva and Cameron are back in the Computer Room. Nikki, Brie and Naomi are in the infirmary…" Dean stared at her. She trailed off, still not looking at him.

"Where is Roman?" he asked, voice calm. Natalya looked back at him.

"We… Dean, we're almost positive he isn't dead, but—

"Almost Positive!?" Dean yelled, pushing himself off the wall. He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Natalya murmured. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "We believe he was taken." Dean looked confused at this. Why would they take Roman? He wasn't an Elemental or a leader…. He was one of their best Fighters and Strategists but… Dean slammed his hand into the wall, this time startling Seth out of whatever stupor he'd been in. Seth looked at Dean, shock and fear in his eyes before he swallowed and turned away from both Natalya and Dean.

"Sorry Kid, didn't mean to startle you," Dean mumbled. His fingers were once again drumming against his collarbone. Natalya approached Seth and put her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked gently. Seth subtly moved his arm away from Natalya. He licked his lips.

"Uh, yeah. I just…" Seth furrowed his eyebrows. "I remembered something, I guess." With that, he began to walk away. Dean watched him go before that irresistible urge to follow overcame him. He faced Natalya, glare on his face.

"As soon as any of the leaders leave the Meeting Room, you tell me!" Dean commanded. "We are going _find Roman_. I won't rest until we do!" He let out a shaky breath before jogging to catch up with Seth. Natalya eyed the two of them, a frown tugging at her lips. She wondered if they were Soul Mates or something else. Ever since Seth's arrival, Dean had been more emotional. It hadn't proven yet to be a problem, and at first Nattie thought it was kind of cute…

She'd have to keep an eye on them.

Seth lay on his bed while Dean sat a chair across from him. Crossing his legs at his ankles, Dean slouched a bit in his chair and then crossed his arms. "I know you were lying to Nattie." Seth didn't respond. Dean sucked the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth. "What was wrong?" Seth let his arm hang off the side as he turned his head to look at Dean.

"I was hearing voices in my head telling me to kill everyone," Seth explained, voice as blank as his expression. Dean raised both of his eyebrows. He didn't know what exactly he had had expected, but it was not that. Dean nodded slowly.

"Okay, I can see why you wouldn't want to just admit that." It sounded like something The Darkness Elemental would have to go through. Although, throughout History, The Darkness Elemental had needed those voices, and wasn't thrown into a catatonic state because of them.

"Dean…" Seth whispered. Dean sat up a bit straighter. "What is wrong with me?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the two-toned boy.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Ever since I was born, I've been just, _wrong_." Seth sat up, now face to face with Dean. "I was born an Elemental to two human parents. I'm the Light Elemental and I have dark hair. My Soul Mate wants to destroy the world, and now I'm hearing voices." Seth laughed a little bit and ran a hand through his hair.

"Isn't that…just a bit strange?" Seth stared at Dean, awaiting his answer. Dean, the ever eloquent, replied.

"Hell yeah, it's weird as fuck." Dean shrugged. He leaned back in his chair again and grinned at Seth. "We're all weird here, so it's all good." Seth gaped incredulously at Dean before he snorted out a laugh. He soon sobered though.

"I'm sorry about Roman," he said quietly. Dean raised an eyebrow at Seth.

"Why are you sorry? He ain't dead; not yet anyway," Dean let out a low whistle, "nah, he'll be dead when we get him back and I kill him for getting caught."

"You can't believe they would just _take-_

"You're damn right I believe it. The Authority kills Humans and makes statues out of Elementals." Dean leaned forward, eyes intense. "There's no body. Roman is alive." Seth nodded.

"Alright. If you go on a mission to find him, I want to help." Dean grinned at Seth and licked his lips.

"Aw, well ain't that sweet of ya?" he chuckled. Seth flushed. "You're really warming up to me now."

"Shut up; jeez." Seth crossed his arms and looked away. "You're insufferable." Dean reached up with one finger and turned Seth's head so they were eye to eye again. Seth swallowed as Dean looked him in the eye. There was only an inch or two between them.

"Nah, I think you like it," Dean said quietly, grin still in place. Seth subconsciously licked his lips and Dean's gaze flickered down before he backed away from Seth. Seth blinked and opened his mouth to speak when Dean swooped forward and kissed him.

* * *

Randy nodded, rolling his eyes from behind his shades. Hunter and Stephanie thought they were in control, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. They were so easily manipulated. "We'll lead them right out into the open," Hunter was saying to Stephanie, sounding overly smug. Randy tilted his toward Cody who rolled his eyes as well, but perked up when Stephanie turned to him.

"Cody," she said, "I have an announcement I need you to make to the public…"


	7. Chapter 7

Seth grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled the slightly taller man impossibly closer. For a moment, the raging in his mind was silent. Dean moved back, licking his lips as Seth took in a deep breath. Dean cleared his throat and began to tap at his collarbone. "You okay?" his voice was rough. Seth nodded, a strange flush colouring his skin.

"Why'd you, uh, do that?" Seth questioned, looking anywhere but at Dean. Dean shrugged, Seth's flusteredness rubbing off on him.

"I dunno," he muttered, frowning. "Wanted to." Seth narrowed his eyes and looked at Dean in his peripheral vision.

"…Randy is my soulmate…" Seth said quietly. "Is this…allowed?" Dean snorted, now facing Seth completely.

"Is anything 'bout you 'allowed?'" he questioned. He reached up to curl his finger in the dark portions of Seth's hair. Seth let out a breath of annoyance.

"That's a surprisingly good point-

CM Punk shoved the door to their room open, Daniel and John right behind him. In his hand was a book, and the other, his handgun.

"Punk, this is no-

"Maybe there's another way?"

Dean instinctively shoved Seth behind him, his arm extended as if to block someone from coming forward. "What the hell is going on?" Punk raised the book while Cena sighed heavily.

"This is going on," replied Punk. "Catch." He tossed the book across the short expanse of the room. Dean readily caught it, confused about its brittle appearance and blank cover. Daniel elbowed Punk in the ribs while Cena simply crossed his arms.

Dean continued to stare at the book. He glanced over his shoulder at Seth, who shrugged. Looking back at Punk, Dean wiggled the book in his hand. "What's it about? There's no back cover summary…"

Punk rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips; the expression was humorless, however. "Just read through some of it, and pay attention to the pictures." Dean tilted his head, looking intently at Punk.

"Alright, you dramatic ass…" he muttered. He flipped open the book, frowning down at it. Seth moved to the side a bit and stood on his toes, looking over Dean's shoulder. A few moments passed as Dean turned the pages. He nodded every few seconds as Seth's expression grew more and more confused. Again, John sighed.

Finally, he spoke up, "You can't read it can you?" Dean snapped the book closed and looked up with an unimpressed expression. Seth' eyebrows were furrowed together in deep confusion.

"No, I fucking can't," he retorted, looking up at John. The veins in his arms were beginning to glow that unnatural yellow.

"It's a bunch of squiggly lines, what is there to read?" Dean snapped. He tossed the book back to Punk, who hadn't seen the action coming. The book almost hit the floor.

"What…" Daniel rubbed his temples. "What do you mean you can't read it?" John walked next to Punk and snatched the book from his hands.

"I was going to tell you, _Phil_ ," Daniel winced at John's use of Punk's first name, "that they can't read it." John opened the book and silently flipped through its pages before stopping and looking up.

"The Catalyst and its Guardians may not lay their eyes upon the text of Armageddon," he said. Punk threw his hands in the air and began to pace.

"Well, go ahead and read it like it's a damn bedtime story!" he exclaimed. He turned his head to look at Seth. "Or how about I just tell ya myself? Look, kid, you-

John abruptly tackled Punk to the ground. The smaller man let out a strange squeak as he hit the floor. The lights flickered as Seth jumped back, startled at the sudden movement. Daniel ran a hand down his face.

"Is it really worth fighting over?" Daniel demanded as John and Punk continued to roll around on the ground.

"Do ya gotta do this in our room?" Dean muttered blandly. "We've got a room just for this." Suddenly, everyone in the room was blinded as an incredibly bright light flared into the room.

"Enough!" Seth yelled angrily. His wings were out and shimmering, and his veins were glowing as well. He floated a few inches off the ground, and his eyes were completely overtaken by white. Taking a deep breath, he closed them and gently settled back onto the ground. His wings dematerialized and the light dimmed back to a bearable amount. Seth walked over to John and pulled the man to his feet. "Explain to me what is going on!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…" A gloved hand was raised signaling for Randy to stop speaking. "Ya want me…ta kill the McMahons?" Beside Randy, Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. Damien narrowed his eyes.

"Must I dumb it down even more?" Damien stressed. Cody elbowed him in the side.

Randy spoke, the words leaving his lips slowly, "Kill… The… McMahons…" He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he awaited A.J. Styles response. The short brunette stared blankly at Randy before a grin replaced the stony expression.

"Consider it done." A.J. cocked his head to left. "Am I 'lowed to know why?"

"Nope," Randy replied readily. A.J. scoffed, startled at the instant response, but at the same time, unsurprised by the answer. He adjusted his gloves on his wrists, making sure the 'AJ' would show correctly.

"How 'bout when, then?" he tried. He tilted his head to the other side, raising both of his eyebrows.

"If you're smart, you'll know when," Damien jeered, one of his eyebrows raised. Randy nodded and turned, intending to leave. A.J.'s offended expression phased no one, but Cody stayed behind as Randy and Damien walked out of the door. He looked at A.J. and rolled his eyes.

"He's a drama queen," he stated. "Listen, keep your television on, alright? You'll understand what he means." With that, Cody half-assedly waved before following Randy and Damien out of the room.

Both men were waiting out in the hallway. Randy had his book in one hand, and was (what Cody assumed he was doing anyway) staring hard at its pages. "Which one of us were you calling a Drama Queen?" Damien inquired as Randy flipped through his book.

"You're the smart one; you tell me." Cody grinned as Damien's face turned a pale shade of pink.

"Alright," Randy announced. He closed his book. "A.J. Styles is the last living Water Elemental, right?"

"You have about five in your little 'museum,'" Damien deadpanned. "Do they not count as living?"

"They're as good as dead," Randy insisted. "They're _stone_."

"Then, yes," Damien assured him, "he is."

"And he just so happened to be the most notorious Hit Man ever," Cody added, his tone incredulous. Randy waved his hand dismissively.

"Details….as long as he's the only Water Elemental alive, we're good."

Cody frowned and eyed Randy curiously, his arms crossing over his chest. "How long have you had this entire thing planned, exactly?" he questioned. Randy tilted his head in Cody's direction.

"A very long time," Randy admitted. One of his eyebrows quirked and he smirked. "I've been very careful in making sure I'm the only who knows as well."

"Why?" Damien inquired. He was giving Randy a strange look, his pose almost identical to Cody's. Randy shrugged and raised the little book in his hand. He stared at it before responding.

"Less people who know, the less people who can stop it."

* * *

John grabbed Seth's wrist, and removed the younger man's hand from his arm. Despite his controlled movements, he was actually starting to become very frustrated. Putting his hands on Seth's shoulders, he backed the kid up until he was standing next to Dean. He then walked back to the other side of the room; granted it wasn't that big of a difference.

"Okay… firstly, I'd like to say, Punk, sorry about that. Randy told me a long while ago to never let anyone tell Seth about this…it was instinctive" He took a deep breath, trying to calm the headache that was forming. "Seth, Randy is trying to trigger the prophesized genocide of Humanity." He crossed his arms and waited for a response. Seth frowned and blinked rapidly. There was a strange buzzing in his mind, almost like an alarm.

"Why?" Seth gasped. The buzzing was making him feel disoriented and he lifted one hand to.

"Better question," Dean interjected, "how do you know the stuff in that book is even true?"

"Because it's all happening," Daniel replied irritably. "Randy is a Darkness Elemental and he was alive at the same time Undertaker was; they were both the same. When has two Darkness Elementals ever happened?"

"And Seth being born from two human parents…and being the Light Elemental," added Punk.

"It also mentions something about you not being all the way there," Daniel continues. He eyed Seth curiously. "I supposes that explains your hair."

 _'Or it explains why I'm psychotic; I'm hearing_ voices _guys!'_ Seth thought gloomily. "What else does it say?" Dean asked. Seth looked at him, confused at the strange tone Dean had. He was looking intensely at Punk again. His grey blue eyes seemed to have darkened. "Because I remember something… interesting that was said when you all barged in here." His fingers began to drum rapidly against his collarbone before he shifted his weight to the side, back and forth, restless. Just like that, there was silence.

"The way to stop it from happening is to kill 'the catalyst,'" confessed John. Seth laughed, hard, bending forward and resting his hands on his knees. Dean gave him a bewildered look.

"Why not just kill Randy?" Seth demanded, straightening up. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Why does all the bad shit have to happen to me?"

"This is all riveting stuff, but I almost forgot; we need to go rescue Roman!" Dean yelled unexpectedly. "The Authority could be doing god knows wha—

"GUYS!" Nikki barged into the room, breathing heavily. "Come to the broadcast room, now." She turned on her heel and jogged away before anyone could respond. Dean followed her without hesitation.

* * *

 _I wonder if this is vaguely how Seth felt_ , Roman thought blandly. Being chained to a chair and blindfolded wasn't the most riveting thing in the world. At least he could still hear, although what he was hearing wasn't the greatest either. "So are we shooting him in the head or decapitation, or…?

Yeah, not very exciting to hear The Authority discuss how his death was going to go.

"Well, it's going to be on live television and in front of crowds of people, so I was thinking something dramatic-

Roman tensed when he felt a presence beside him. A hand rested on his shoulder. "You can stop stressing," a voice whispered. "You're not the one who is going to die today." For some odd reason, that wasn't very reassuring.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Roman sat up straighter as he heard the low rumble of a crowd. Then the blindfold was removed, and he really wished they'd put it back. Roman licked his lips nervously. "You all know about the foolish resistance groups across the country that insist on disobeying our Authority! Here we have one of their leaders-

Roman turned his head to look at Stephanie, who was suddenly choking. Abruptly, she began screaming, and blood began to pour from her mouth at an unhealthy rate. The crowd gasped in shock while Hunter ran over to her. Roman looked to his left, where the Darkness Elemental stood, obviously staring entranced at the scene playing out before him.

Then something, or rather, someone, caught his eye. Amongst the crowd, there was a single person who appeared unfazed and unmoving. His abnormally bright blue eyes were stuck intently on Stephanie. His hair was brown and framed his phase. He stood calm, arms crossed over his chest. The man tilted his head and then Hunter was keeling over as well…

The man had to be an Elemental or _something._ "Randy?! What the hell is going on?" Roman tensed when the Darkness Elemental moved from his side and whipped the shades off of his face. The brunette man from the crowd raised one hand and Stephanie stumbled across the stage and fell right off. A Water Elemental; The man was a Water Elemental. Water Elementals were only second the Darkness Elementals in how much they were feared. They could manipulate water….no matter where it was.

An Elemental had just killed the Macmahons.

"Shit."


End file.
